24 Hours
by Thalia Piper Grace
Summary: Thea Queen has 24 hours before something really bad happens. She just wants to tell her brother but she can't. She finally told him good-bye but it would break him into a thousand tiny pieces.


**Authors Note: This is the beginning of a series of sob-story's. I may kill off a few characters and I might make them just really sad. But hopefully I can make you cry. Now this one is an Arrow story about Thea. Flash does make a very short appearance but yeah. Enjoy. Also please review.**

Thea Queen was sick. Not the come-and-go kind of sick but you-have-24-hours-to-live sick. No one knew but her, and she wanted to keep it that way. She had gone to that doctor for her annual check-up expecting everything to be fine, but she was wrong. The doctor came back with his clipboard his face showing concern.  
"Well Thea, your reflexes are good and so is your hearing but you seem to have some sort of toxin in your blood. There is nothing we can do I'm sorry.'  
Thea let this sink in tears starting to form, trying not to cry she asked  
"How long do I have?"  
"24 hours at most. I would spend that time with your family."  
Thea stood up,thanked her doctor and left, Heading to the Arrow Cave. She vowed right then and there that no one would know about her life sentence. She climbed into her car and headed to the Arrow Cave. As she reached the intersection ,not to far from her doctors office,she saw Felicity. Thea pulled over and reached across her car to open the passenger door.  
"Get in. I need to talk to all of Team Arrow."

When Thea walked into the Arrow Cave, Felicity not to far behind her, she was happy to see everyone there. She walked over to where Dinah, Roy, John, Renee, and Oliver were sparring. She smiled at Roy as he landed on the floor next to her. She held out her hand and helped him up before turning to her brother  
" Hey Ollie, I need to talk to you. All of you."  
Oliver grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his face and slung the towel around his neck  
"What is it Speedy?"  
Thea cringed as Oliver used her nickname but she did not complain. She took a deep breath and told Team Arrow what she had come up with.  
"So you know how we are not fighting anyone right now? Well I have a challenge for all of you. I want you to live one day, 24 hours without me."  
Thea looked at Oliver and Team Arrow who were looking at each other. Just as the silence was becoming unbearable Felicity spoke up in her over excited voice.  
"That sounds like fun. Let's do it, we will start after you leave."  
She said turning to Thea. Thea nodded and she walked over to where Roy was at and she hugged him. Roy lifted up her chin and gently kissed her and then Thea walked over to Oliver. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug burying her face in the shirt he had put on, knowing this may be the last time she ever would.  
"I love you Ollie."  
Oliver hugged her back, placing his hand on the back of her head and resting his chin on the top of her head, just like he used to.  
"I love you to Speedy. Where will me meet you?"  
Thea stopped hugging her brother and walked over to the stairs Oliver calling after her  
"Where will me meet you at?"  
When she reached the top of the stairs she broke down and started to cry knowing Oliver would be torn apart when she died. But she was worried about what he would do. He would probably hurt a lot of people and push everyone away. It broke her to leave her brother wondering why she left in such a hurry. By the time she got out of the Arrow cave it was one o'clock. She had 23 hours to live now.

When Thea got to her apartment she went to her bedroom. As she passed the dresser she saw a picture of her and Oliver. She picked it up and looked at it smiling at the memory that came with it. Oliver had surprised 19 year old Thea with a trip to the woods and this picture was of there silhouettes looking up at the night sky, where billions of stars twinkled. Thea felt something warm run down her cheek and she wiped it off of her cheek. No doubt the first tear of many to be shed. It was one of her favorite ones and she looked at the other one on her dresser and felt her heart squeeze in pain. It was of her and Roy there foreheads pressed together and the golden sun rays were in the gaps of there two faces. Thea sat down on her bed underneath a canvas picture of Team Arrow which she loved. Felicity and Oliver were holding hands and Oliver had one arm over John's back and John had one arm around his wife and his son, JJ, was playing on the ground Dinah and Renee were laughing at something Curtis had done and Thea was on Roy's back smiling. Quentin had not wanted to be in the photo so he had taken it. tearing her eyes away from the photos and she grabbed her video camera, wanting to give Oliver a piece of her to have with him forever and always.  
"Hi Ollie. I miss you."

 **_o0o_**

Oliver was a bit confused by Thea's actions but he shoved them to the back of his mind. He turned back to the rest of the team putting on a smile.  
"Lets get back to training. Dinah your footing was a bit off and Renee you need to learn more hand to hand. Roy your punches are good as are your reflexes but you get to easily distracted."  
"Actually,Oliver, your duties as a Mayor come first. You have three meetings which should be over about three-ish. It is one right now and your first meeting is 1:30."  
Felicity said a smirk playing on her lips as she looked up from her computer and at Oliver who looked up at the ceiling as if to say crap and he went to go get changed. John walked over to where Felicity was at and leaned on the table as he watched Renee,Dinah and Roy spar some more taking Oliver's advice. Oliver came back buttoning up his nice dress shirt and pulling on his suit jacket turning to the three kids sparring.  
"One of you want to come and take over for Thea? It is optional."  
Dinah, who had dropped out of the fight, volunteered as she slung her leather jacket over her shoulder. She carefully hid her sonic scream enhancer under her collar as she walked out of the Arrow Cave.  
"If Thea shows up for some weird reason please call me."  
Oliver said before he left the Cave with Dinah keeping stride with him.

 **_o0o_**

Thea had downloaded her video on a flash drive for Oliver to watch after she was gone. She had moved to the living room and she watched as the birds flew outside her apartment window. She threw on her ,or Roy's, red hoodie and walked around gathering pictures as she looked at them she found the one from Christmas that year. She had convinced Roy to help her get a real tree finally he had caved in and went with her to get one but they also stopped talking for a bit but they had made up. In the picture Thea was standing behind Roy putting a Santa hat on his brown hair and Felicity was doing the same to Oliver. Thea saw a tear splash down onto the picture and she wiped it up with her sleeve. She decided to go to Central City to spend a bit of time with her friends over there before she died so she grabbed her car keys and walked out the door leaving her phone behind on the counter.

Thea walked into Star Labs without being stopped and she continued downstairs to there base. As she walked into the Quartex she saw Iris and Wally fighting and Barry standing off to one side trying to stay out of it. Thea could tell no one was really paying attention to security so she spoke to everyone ,startling them  
"Is this a bad time?"  
Barry whirled around and looked at Thea and smiled when he realized who it was. Thea smiled trying to act like nothing was wrong but Iris saw right through that and instantly embraced Thea in a bone crushing hug.  
"Spill. What's wrong?"  
Thea tried to stop the tears but as she started to explain they just flowed out no matter how hard she tried to stop them.  
"Oliver does not know this, no one does but me and now you, but I only have... I only have 24 hours to live. Well now I only have 20 hours."  
Iris looked at her friend and grabbed her hand starting to pull her out of the Quartex.  
"Well we are going to go to Jitters and then go pick flowers, because hey? Why not? And then we will let you watch your favorite movie in the speed lab."  
Thea laughed and smiled at her friends antics.  
"Coffee and flowers sound great but I was thinking more along the lines of Star gazing instead of a movie."  
Iris and Barry smiled as Caitlyn,Cisco,H.R. and Gypsy walked in and saw Thea. Cisco figured it out first and started ushering everyone back outside so they could all spend time with Thea.

 **_o0o_**

"Hey Oliver, where's Thea?"  
Detective Lance asked as Oliver walked out of his third and final meeting of the day. Oliver motions for detective Lance to come with him, or walk with him, whichever. Oliver continues walking but he starts filling in Quentin as they walk.  
"Thea gave all of Team Arrow challenge to go 24 hours without her. I agreed and as of right now we have 12 hours till me can talk to her again."  
Detective Lance nodded his head knowing it was probably hard for Oliver to go a day without his sister. He stopped walking and saw Dinah not to far off and he walked over to her.  
"How do you feel about Thea being gone?"  
Quentin asked her and Dinah shrugged, her leather jacket slung over her shoulder. As she walked out Quentin heard someone call out Oliver's name and turned to see Felicity with William. Quentin walked over to her and asked  
"I am going to talk to Thea."  
Quentin figured that since he was not on Team Arrow he was exempt from the challenge. So he left city hall and got into his little black car and he drove to Thea's apartment. As he walked up to Thea's door he saw a note posted there;

 ** _Hey! I am currently in Central City. Quentin do not try to reach me and Ollie and Roy meet in the park at noon tomorrow._**

 ** _Love, Thea_**

Quentin let out a few curse words and walked back out to his car. He text ed Felicity the note Thea had left and then he started the engine driving away into the street lamp lit streets.

 **_o0o_**

Thea was sitting on the flatbed of a truck and looking up at the night sky which was filled with thousands of stars. She looked at Barry and Iris who were sitting with each other in the same truck.  
"Do you think I was wrong to push everyone away? I feel so empty..."  
Thea whispered as she looked at the night sky while waiting for a response she saw a shooting star and she wished one wish with all her heart _please do not let me die._ Barry replied to her question sucking Thea out of her thoughts.  
" I remember when I had 24 hours left with Iris. She and I ended up parting ways and when we came back together we were closer than ever. More than anything I was glad we did it. You did the right thing, Thea. How is Oliver doing right now?"  
After he finished talking Thea laid down about to answer when her vision blurred. She tried to breathe but she was not getting any air into her lungs _No! I was supposed to have 24 hours! I still have 5!_ She thought as her vision blurred even more and she blacked out.

Thea sat up gasping for air as she looked around. Barry was sitting in the medical area in the Quartex. Iris sat not to far away and Barry was talking with Caitlin Thea got up feeling fine. She grabbed her brown leather jacket and threw it over the top of her long sleeve flanal shivering.  
"Thea, your awake! After you passed out you started breathing again and we brought you here. you have an two hours before it is noon. You best head home."  
Barry said as he walked in and Thea nodded her head grabbing her backpack and headed out the door.

 **_o0o_**

Oliver Queen sat on the couch a million thought running through his head. He looked over at Felicity who was cooking lunch for William and Oliver. William noticed that Thea had not come by that day and had asked Oliver a harmless question, one Oliver did not want to answer.  
"Hey where is Aunt Thea? She was supposed to come hang out and play video games with me."  
Oliver unsure how to answer replied with a simple and easy response  
"Your Aunt Thea is sick."  
Oliver said and that seemed to satisfy his son and William turned back to his homework. Felicity looked up from cooking and at the clock. She let out a sigh and turned to Oliver.  
"It is about time for you to go check on Thea. She is in at park do not forget not the _office_."  
Oliver nodded and pulled on his boots and his jacket kissing William on the head as he left and Felicity on the cheek ignoring William's curious question.  
"Hey I thought she was sick."

 **_o0o_**

Thea was sitting in the grass when she heard Oliver and Roy walk up behind her. Oliver sat down on her left and Roy sat on her right and Thea just watched everyone in the Park enjoying there time together.  
"Ollie what would you do if I were to die? Theoretically speaking of course."  
"I would probably mourn you but other than that I do not know."  
"Do you remember when mom died? I needed someone to be my rock and my anchor and you were there for me. Roy needs to be there for you if I died."  
Thea looked at her brother and then at Roy and lastly down at her watch.  
"I have about 5 minutes left. I want you to have this. Watch after I leave and Ollie and Roy I will always love you."  
"I will always love you to Thea."  
"Forever and always will I love you Speedy."  
Oliver said as Thea laid her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. She promised herself she would never ever hurt anyone again. But then again she would not have much of a choice. She felt her lungs collapse and she stopped breathing the last thought she ever thought was _Forever and always I will love you. I am sorry._

 **_o0o_**

"Thea? Thea!"  
Oliver yelled his sisters name as she laid her head down on his shoulder, and then stopped breathing. Oliver now understood why she pushed him away she was trying to save him from the hurt her felt as his sister died. Oliver tried to give CPR to his sister but as he placed his hands on her chest he realized that her lungs had collapsed. _The Lazarus pit._ Oliver thought there was still a chance for Thea but Roy placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head and Oliver screamed his sister's name. He felt the tears running down his cheeks as he rocked back and forth with his sister's body. As he rocked something fell out of Thea's hand and Roy picked it up. It was a flash drive with the label _For Ollie_ on it. But Oliver refused to take it only wanting the last part of his family to come back.

 **_o0o_**

Oliver carried his sisters coffin to the grave. Hhe spoke about what she meant to him and all the while he was breaking inside. As he walked into th Arrow Cave after she died with her body Felicity had let out a strangled cry and John had looked away. Roy handed Felicity the hard drive and Felicity had put it away.  
"She only had 24 hours left to live. That is why she gave us that challenge."  
Oliver set Thea down and walked over to her Speedy costume. Dinah,Renee and Curtis walked in all in a good mood until they saw Thea. Then everyone had strted to mourn the loss of Thea 'Speedy' Queen.

 **_o0o_**

Felicity turned to Oliver from her computer tear in her eyes.  
"Ollie you need to see this."  
Oliver walked over to Thea's computer screen and saw Thea's face smiling at him. Tears in his eyes, Oliver hit the play button.  
 _"Hi Ollie. I miss you. At this point you know I only had 24 hours to live. I did not want to hurt you so instead I pushed you away and I now realize that was a mistake. But enough about that I want to tell you about the last little bit of my life. Ii went to Central City today. I picked flowers with Iris West-Allen and I went to Jitters and got the Arrow. Wally got the Speedy I laughed at that. They went stargazing for the first time and it reminded me of when you surprised me when I turned 19. But since I am gone, moved on, more precisely will you come talk to me? Will you hold those you love close? For me? Do you promise? I love you Ollie."_

"God bye Thea. I promise."


End file.
